fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciana Galvez
is a character who appears in Season 2b of Fear the Walking Dead. She is a resident of La Colonia. She appears to be an associate of the 'Los Hermanos' gang. It seems that she is a combination of recruiter and supply runner for the La Colonia community. She leads the group that rescues Nicholas Clark when they find him in the barber shop. She has been described by the actress portraying her (Danay Garcia) as someone who is 'testing' Nick. This would seem to indicate that she holds a position of trust, as she is allowed to evaluate possible recruits. Biography Background Nothing is known about Luciana before or as the outbreak began, except that she lived in or around the city of Tijuana and somehow became involved with gang activity and has risen to a (possible) rank of trust. Season 2 Luciana appears in Season 2b as a resident of La Colonia. "Los Muertos" Plot Nick watches as a young man sacrifices himself to the Infected of La Colonia. He leaves the infirmary and wanders through the town; he sees a young girl crying. She is watching a man in a nearby field can calling him Pappa. In a nearby field, the girl’s father stands surrounded by neighbors from the Colonia. "Ready?" asks Alejandro, the community’s leader. The man hands his knife over and enters a bus, Luciana closes the door behind him. Through the bus he passes into a gated field, filled with Infected. He sacrifices himself to the herd as the people look on. In La Colonia, Nick sees Alejandro inject an elderly man with medication, the man calls him "Doctor" and Alejandro, with the air of one who has explained all this before tells him he's a a pharmacist and his name is "Alejandro". Alejandro confers with Luciana. They look at Nick. In La Colonia, Nick cleans bloody bandages at a faucet. Luciana tells him to stop and enlists him to help her in a job. Luciana takes a doubtful looking Nick through the bus to the field of Infected, she pins an Infected man to a wall with two knives. She slits his throat and slathers herself, tastefully, in the Infected’s blood. Nick follows suit. The Dead ignore them both once the pair are covered in the man's blood. Nick and Luciana walk down a Tijuana street. He asks her about the man who had died that morning. Luciana says that the dying sacrifice themselves to the Dead and that once the Dead are gone, the world will be renewed. She also tells him that Alejandro was bitten but survived, Nick doesn't believe that's possible, since he hadn’t turned. Luciana says she saw it happen. Nick and Luciana arrive at a supermarket guarded by local gangsters. Luciana gives the leader, Marco, a bag of medication. In return, she receives a shopping cart. She says the deal was for two carts but Marco says it’s now only one. Nick and Luciana enter the supermarket to shop for supplies. At the supermarket, Nick puts a candy bar into the cart. Luciana puts it back and tells him to take only what’s essential. Nick sees a large group of dazed junkies camped out in the supermarket, and Marco kneeling next to one of the women looking after her. Nick and Luciana leave the market with a full shopping cart. As they walk away, one of the gangsters charges and tackles Nick, revealing a pastry stowed in his pants. Marco comes after Nick with a machete and gets ready to chop off Nick’s hand. Through Luciana’s translation, Nick threatens to stop supplying Oxycontinhttps://www.drugs.com/oxycontin.html for the junkies, including the woman who he's guessed is Marco’s sister. In addition, he demands a second shopping cart. Marco begrudgingly agrees. Nick and Luciana wheel two carts of supplies back to Colonia. Luciana worries the gang will follow them back and yells at Nick for upsetting the gangsters. Back in Colonia, Nick and Luciana drop the supplies off at the pantry. Nick gives the candy bar to the young girl whose father was sacrificed. Luciana ushers him inside a house to meet Alejandro. Personality Showrunner Dave Erickson describes her as a "badass soldier" and an "orphan of the apocalypse." She and Nick form a bond, but she is not shy about putting Nick in his place. Relationships Nick Clark It is not apparent what relationship Luciana will have with Nick- other than the fact that she is the one who rescued him. In an interview, showrunner Dave Erickson said while they will have a bond, Luciana will keep Nick in his place. Francisco Francisco was part of the group that found Nick, he defers to Luciana. Appearances Image Gallery Gangthree.jpg Luciana.jpg Los Muertos.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0522-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0438-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0318-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0262-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0322 0008-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-209-nick-dillane-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-209-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg Uta Briesewitz.JPG FTWD2 211 RF 0505 0134-RT.jpg Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Mexican Residents Category:Main Show